


Carry On

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: the show might be ending but not what it's built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: A little something I made the day I found out Supernatural was ending. It popped into my mind, and I just had to get it out. I posted it on my fan account's story, but I thought I might as well post it here too.Goodbye, Supernatural. Even though you aren't gone yet. You will be missed. But nothing ever really ends, and the family will stay strong, and we will carry on.





	Carry On

You’re driving a nice car that you got a few years back down a highway or a lonely two lane stretch of road. You’re driving home from the store or an event of some kind or on a road trip to some place nice. Your significant other sits shotgun, and your kids are in the back laughing. You admire the serenity as you drive along. Your significant other flips on the radio, and you bite back a response that you can still hear a green eyed boy with a cocky smile and a loaded gun say to this day. You hear the end of some boppy song that your kids love and dread the thoughts of what’s to come next. There’s a pause between the next song before you hear the words you  _ know.  _ Engraved in your mind and heart forever. Carry On My Wayward Son starts booming over your speakers. The unmistakable lyrics of Kansas. You pull over, and your significant other knows. They look at you apologetically, moving to turn off the radio. You stop them. Your kids are confused and concerned. You sing along, perfectly. It’s been years. But you know every word, every note, every road along the way that led you here. You still have the flannel you bought in memory of  _ them,  _ tucked in the bottom of your drawer or the back of your closest _.  _ You have the anti-possession tattoo/necklace/bracelet tucked in a box with other pins and ornaments. You still have your plushies, and funko pops, and posters. They’re tucked in a box put away out of site. But they will always be in your heart. That night, you pop on the TV and show your kids the magic of the best TV show you ever watched. You tell them the stories behind the scenes; how Jared REALLY did break his hand, how that scene and THAT scene AND THAT SCENE were improvised, how everyone cried and freaked out on Instagram and Tumblr when that happened. You tell them about the family. The fallen soldiers, and the actual angels that are the cast. You show them how much Supernatural means. You tell them about the people you met from your fan account and you show them the old edits or posts you made. And they carry on that legacy. Because nothing really ends, we always keep fighting, and we carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write a novel with the things I want to say, so I'll keep it simple. This show will never truly die, just like a Winchester. It will live on in the people who find it in the future, the people we pass it down to, the merchandise we still have, the jewelry that we wear occasionally, in the references we make hoping that somebody will catch on to, and in our hearts. It will never be gone. Never.
> 
> Let's enjoy the time we have together, this year, and let's convert as many people as we can to the show! Carry on.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram (@shoeless_sam) for more!


End file.
